


NOCTURNES

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One is a werewolf. The other, a snake charmer.Together, they fight crime.Crimes involving genetic abominations and supernatural entities, that is.
Collections: Anonymous





	NOCTURNES

**Author's Note:**

> What you see here is an old attempt at Japanese-style light novel.
> 
> I'm posting this and the few chapters I managed to finish before I gave up for kicks, but I might continue it if I feel like it.

"Monsters! Monsters everywhere!"

And what the young man meant, of course, were not monsters in a literal sense.

He let out his feelings of anger by pounding on the brick wall as he walked, over and over until he bloodied his fists. The man is slender, and his features are delicate, but his face is miserable.

Anyone who saw him will certainly think he was a tramp. Moments before, what little he had were taken forcibly by some thugs, and right now he did not have anything left on him, save for a small notebook. He didn't even have the coat to shield him against the winter

"...And then, there were those rich jerks...all I did was...bringing back that little dog and that...snob-looking butler kicked me out as thanks; He said that I turning it into a mess. That dog was valued better than me. Must I become a dog of a rich man to get some respect...? Still, at least that’s one more deed I can add. But now…"

He slumped on the ground, leaning on the wall of a desolate alley.

"Well, damn. I haven't even found a proper job, and I already hit by various misfortunes...Maybe it was really a mistake to come here...Now I got nowhere to go. So much for reliving my dream"

As he wallowed in self-pity, something fell on the top of his head.

"Here, you poor soul," a person spoke. He knew the voice belonged to a woman. The tone was decidedly nonchalant, but it was much better than what he had heard that day. Still, the act caught him by surprise.

"What the-"

He quickly removed the object that is covering his head and stared at it intently.

"A coat....?"

"This is not your last night, and there's still tomorrow."

When he finally looked up to see the person after her rather peculiar remark, he caught a glimpse of long red hair. A person wearing some sort of school uniform, all black, was walking away.

"........"

"Wait; does this mean she is walking around in the middle of this cold without a coat?!!!"

He firmly held the coat in his hands, thinking, 'I can't accept this!'

He can still see her; she seems to be walking slowly, and he could catch up with her if he hurries.

But as he's about to run, he felt chills running down his spine and froze in place.

".......What was that noise...?! Ah, just my imagination!"

Dismissing the bloodcurdling howling that he just heard, he began to chase the girl.

Unknown to him, she looked back and noticed.

And her lips began to form a smile.

"Magical door, magical door; open up~"

Pointing at a spot on the wall, a magical circle began to form. She stepped into it and disappeared.

And the young man was left in astonishment.


End file.
